Salvatio
'''Salvatio '''is the tenth chapter of Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. Synopsis Thinking back to when The Teacher killed Louis, Noé laid on a couch thinking to himself about how he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing. Just then, Dominique entered the room with a chest in her hands. When Noé asked what it was, Dominique explained that Louis had given it to her a while ago, and that he'd entrusted her to give it to Noé when the time was right; which she'd assumed he meant now. As Noé went to take the chest from Dominique - he dropped it, having not anticipated how heavy it would be, spilling its contents onto the floor below. Upon seeing that the chest had been filled with stakes, a shocked Dominique questioned what was going on, while Noé realized that when Louis had been carving the present for Noé, it was actually meant to be a collection of stakes for him to use against Louis. Covering his mouth in horror, Noé collapsed onto the ground in shock, thinking of how Louis had felt when he carved all the stakes - Noé apologized aloud to Louis; sorry he wasn't able to save Louis or even kill him when he wanted him to. The black figure then embraces Noé, consoling him for being unable to save the friend that he loved. Stating that he's sure it hurts, The black figure asks Noé if he'd like to be taken to see Louis, suggesting that if he did - Noé wouldn't have to be lonely anymore - and all that's being asked in return is that Noé gives Charlatan his true name. Remembering how Louis had said that there wasn't a single thing he could do to save him, Noé nearly submits to the black figure - only to remember when Vanitas had told him when they first met: that he was a human doctor specializing in Vampires and that he'd come to cure Amelia. Suddenly, the black figure is cast away by Vanitas, who has come to Noé's aid; asking if Noé had sprained his leg dancing or something as he squares up against Charlatan. As the black figure recognizes Vanitas as the one who's been curing her victims, Charlatan One emerges from the rubble and sets his sights on Luca. As Charlatan One lunges to attack Luca, he's stopped by a torrent of flame, as Jeanne steps in front of her master with Carpe Diem in hand; ordering Charlatan One to stay away from Luca. Noticing the blood on Vanitas' neck, Noé questions if Vanitas is hurt in some way, but Vanitas simply covers it up and teases Noé by saying that he's not telling. Jeanne addresses how their foes had called themselves "Charlatan", asking what they were and if she was right to assume that they'd caused the chaos at the Bal Masque. Amused by the challenge before her - the black figure calls the situation fun - only to be shut down by her accomplice, who calls her by the name "Naenia", and orders her to stop. Looking to Charlatan One, Naenia seeks an explanation - thus Charlatan One elaborates that they had already gone over the time they'd been allotted, and that Veronica and Machina will catch on to them soon. Frustrated, Naenia voices that what Charlatan One was suggesting was boring, then reciting a piece of vocal music - the same which had been used before to turn all the Curse-Bearers in attendance at the Bal Masque. With that, hoards of crazed Vampires come crashing through the hole in the wall which Jeanne had created with Carpe Diem; allowing Naenia to escape with Charlatan One and Two from off of the balcony. However, Naenia looks back and addresses Noé, stating that she'd decided she likes him - asking him that the next time they meet, he give her his true name. Confused and furious, Noé asks what Naenia is and why she's been creating Curse-Bearers, even mentioning his confusion in relation to her and Louis - but rather than answer Noé, Naenia simply bids him farewell and follows her associates off of the balcony. As Jeanne casts back the waves of Vampires with Carpe Diem, she voices how there was no way she'd allow Charlatan to just leave and proceeds off the balcony in pursuit with Luca encouraging her while seated on her shoulders. Noé thinks about how he should go as well, however before he can, Dominique arrives on the scene - glad to see that Noé is okay as she explains that there had been a ruckus in the great hall. Before Dominique can ask if Noé is all right, he embraces her and places his head on her shoulders for consolidation; thinking back to their horrific childhood. Dominique understands, but focussing on the task at hand she tries to bring Noé to his senses - sating that he had to pull himself together because several Curse-Bearers had appeared in the great hall all at once; revealing that the ones who had lost their senses went strange because of the Curse-Bearer's voices. Piping in, Vanitas explains that the cause for such behaviour is due to the Malnomen, Dissonance - The Orchestra of the Wild Beasts - which is a unique Malnomen which manifests when several people afflicted with maladies gather in the same place; with each Curse-Bearer raising a cry like that of a wild beast that creates a dissonance that drives those around them toward insanity. Dominique questions whether there is something that Vanitas can do, with Vanitas suggesting that there is in fact something he can do for them. Accepting this, Dominique draws a sword and proclaims that she will guard Vanitas; asking that he do it before someone beheads the Curse-Bearers. As Dominique fends off the Vampires, she sees a Curse-Bearer in the great hall from the balcony, singling them out as Vanitas' first patient in the process. With that, Noé grabs Vanitas and leaps from the balcony and the two set to work on each of the Curse-Bearers they find - with Noé thinking over how things are different now because they can save the Curse-Bearers with Vanitas' power. When several other Vampires accuse Vanitas of turning their colleagues into Curse-Bearers - moving in for the kill - Noé steps in and fends them off, all while thanking Vanitas. Vanitas wonders what that was all about, to which Noé claims that it was nothing, he just felt as though he should say it. Very bluntly, Vanitas tells Noé that he actually has the wrong idea about what he does, before walking off on his own. As Noé questions this - Vanitas smiles and says nothing - but before Noé can pry, Dominique takes notice of something and encourages Noé to leave promptly, while also revealing that from what she'd seen there was only one Curse-Bearer left. As Noé obeys and follows closely behind Vanitas, Veronica confronts Dominique, teasingly greeting her younger sister and asking what she was doing with a human male; prompting a casual greeting from Dominique. Before Noé can ask what Vanitas meant when he said that he'd had the wrong idea - the two are startled by screams - as Catherine devours her mother, despite her begging Catherine to stop. As Catherine's mother finally dies and slumps on the ground, Catherine looks up to see Vanitas and Noé looming over her. As Noé recognizes Catherine from earlier in the evening, Vanitas morosely notes how he'd shown up too late for Catherine. Shocked, Noé questions what Vanitas means, with Vanitas elaborating as he walks closer to Catherine that once a body has been degraded this far, it is impossible to restore it. Looking at the blood surrounding her and her mother's lifeless corpse, Catherine begs Vanitas to kill her swiftly, before she could do the same to her little sister. Noé asks Vanitas to wait, but before he can do anything Vanitas casts him back with the power of The Book of Vanitas and asks that Noé stay out of his way. Noé looks on in horror, thinking of how Vanitas had previously said that he'd do as he pleased and use whatever methods to save Vampires, while Vanitas opens The Book of Vanitas against Catherine. Having unearthed Catherine's true name, Vanitas says that it suits her well. Noé yells at Vanitas to stop, but in an instant Catherine is dead and her body begins to deteriorate into ash. Standing, Noé rushes to Vanitas' side, lifting him to eye-level and demanding to know why Vanitas had killed Catherine. Confused, Vanitas asks why Noé is mad - as he had said it from the very beginning: that no matter what they wanted, he would save them without fail; pointing to what remained of Catherine as Noé set him down and explaining that this is salvation. Confused, Noé stared at Vanitas and stated that he didn't understand; asking what salvation was. Characters }} Terms Gallery 10 - Dominique.jpg 10 - Noe Vanitas.jpg MangaVan10 - Veron dan Domi.png 10 - Catherine.jpg|Catherine become a Curse-Bearer MangaVan10 - Catherine Vanitas.png|Catherine killed by Vanitas Trivia * Alternate Title: "Uncertainty". * The term "salvatio" means "to be saved" in Latin. Navigation Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Manga